Nekomata
by Warfang
Summary: What would Durarara be like if the main goal of Ryugamine Mikado was to blend in with humans in order to graduate, in a city with other non-humans scattered among the humans?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Durarara!

...and I'm still torn over whether to make Mikado a Nekomata (a type of demon cat) or another vampire.

Well, let's not copy Izaya. He's enough of a vampire. Which makes this an AU.

On with the story!

Mikado walked home. Even if it was two AM in the morning, tonight had a beautiful full moon. Even if he had only been in Ikebukuro for a week, he knew how to roam. After all, the one ability he could develop in Saitama was Shadow Walking.

That still didn't make Masaomi retract his warning about how dangerous the people who inhabit the city could be.

After all, who wouldn't want to hurt someone as naïve as Mikado? With his blue eyes, innocent face, and dark blue to the point of being black ears and tail, the Nekomata was a demon both feared and respected for its deposition.

Well, Masaomi knew that Mikado would prank a human, but he wouldn't kill one.

Still, the Elf worried about his dark haired friend.

Mikado leapt up onto a wall, and continued walking. Okay, so it was a ledge, six inches wide. And the wall was the third story of a decrepit building.

He would land on his feet if he fell down.

Nearing his apartment, Mikado jumped down. It was then the vampire quit stalking him and wrapped fur lined arms around him.

"Mmmm, what do we have here? A snack?"

Hot breath ghosted around the furry back of his disenchanted ears, before a mouth with blunt teeth bit him. Gently, but with a tease of the hidden pressure that could be exerted.

"Nyah! Stop that!"

Mikado swung back with his arm, keeping his claws sheathed. He would rather not make enemies tonight.

"Besides, Vampires can't kill my kind or turn us. What do you want?"

"Nothing in particular. Just you."

The vampire was grinning, teeth gleaming in the moonlight. He was oddly dressed, wearing a fur lined coat that might have been a parka. Mikado eased off more of his human disguise. His eyesight sharpened.

Wait a minute….

"Orihara-san?"

"Ah? You recognize me? I'm delighted." The way the vampire spun around and posed reminded Mikado of an exuberant child. One with a very twisted, sharp, logical mind.

"Orihara-san. Kida-kun introduced us. Did you already forget?"

The vampire stopped his act.

"Eh! Mikado-kun! You're a nekomata? What are you doing in Ikebukuro? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

"The only people Masaomi warned me about were you, Heiwajima-san, The Dollars, and the color gangs. Is there anyone else I should be worried about?"

"Well, yes. A great many people. Too many to list. I'd promise to keep your secret, but if I told on you, you'd just tell on me." Izaya shifted to a more relaxed stance.

"You can put your hands in your pocket. It is cold out." Mikado offered a small smile, to show he wasn't threatened by the knife Izaya definitely had.

Bad choice.

No, not the knife permission. The smile. The small, heartwarming, good-intentions smile that Mikado offered anyone.

Izaya was kissing him before Mikado realized he had moved.

Now, vampires aren't overtly sexual people. At least, by their standards. To a human, they are wildly inappropriate. While Izaya is expressing just how cute Mikado is by kissing the expression off his face, Mikado is resisting the urge to claw the vampire.

Right in the gut. Just sink his claws in and sink into the shadows.

"Pwah! Sorry, you were just so cute right then. Instinct."

"O-oh yeah. That was covered in cultural differences." Mikado struggled to breathe evenly and not pant into Orihara-san's face. His tail was curled around him, safeguarding his waist from attack. Mikado gently shrugged his way out of Izaya's embrace.

At least the vampire retained the sense to only hold his shoulders. If those hands had gone anywhere else, they would be in a death match right now.

"I'm going to head on back home. But, if you get into any trouble, just call Masaomi. He'll get me if the trouble's too much for him to handle. Bye!"

With a very cheerful demeanor, Izaya skipped off towards Shinjuku. Mikado shook his head and climbed the stairs to his apartment. Vampires had the weirdest, and dangerous, mood swings of nearly all the Supernatural beings that were still flesh and blood.

Of course, if he was a vampire, than perhaps Heiwajima-san wasn't completely human himself? After all, most vampire creeds considered it dishonorable to hold back during a fight. Even if the vampire was a loner, they still held onto most ways of their life.

Mikado shucked his clothes and picked up the human set of pajamas that his parents had packed him. Blending in required a lot of work. Pulling out his papers, Mikado set up two more wards against evil intentions, and then changed for bed.

He would fix his ears and eyes in the morning. He was not bothering to hide his tail, it was easy enough to wrap around himself to hide. Besides, is he stood near a shadow during Physical Education, no one would notice he had a tail, and Masaomi was cool with loaning his own shadow for Mikado's protection.

Kneading the futon's surface, Mikado turned around and curled up to go to sleep.

A/N: No idea what the pairings will end up being, or if there even will be pairings. I just wanted to turn Mikado into something….not human.


	2. Chapter 2

O.O (rubs eyes) O.O

Snow Leopard Pasha, I think you just reinvented the story.

Okay, so originally Shizuo was going to be a werewolf or a shape shifter or some typical Western Culture Vampire antithesis. Then I was directed to the Byakko.

I do believe a white tiger that appears when the kingdom is in peace or ruled by virtue will be very handy (for this and other fanfics). Dang, but I need to read some more Eastern Culture magical beasts. All I know are Yokai from Manga (feels pathetic).

I do not own Durarara!

On with the story!

Mikado woke up with the sun. Stretching out, he yawned and went into the kitchen for some milk. Then he washed in the shower, dressed, checked his homework, and realized that he was going to be late.

He quietly sprinted down the stairs, forgetting to make a ruckus like a human would, and shot off around the corner.

Finding a dark shadow, he sank into it. Stepping out of the alleyway with more time to spare, Mikado leisurely strolled towards the school.

"Guess who I just caught not blending in for such a smooth trick!"

"Masaomi-kun…"

Masaomi grinned and bowed to his friend. "Not that I would tell on you, I am your vassal."

Mikado blushed. So what if he had saved the Elf? He didn't like causing people too much trouble, and helping people in pain was how he liked to pass his time.

"So, why'd you risk getting caught? Dumb as humans are, they'd notice someone disappearing. Not." Masaomi fell in step with him.

"Ano, what do you know about Izaya-san?"

"Hmmm? He's dangerous. Stay away from him."

Mikado felt his face fall. So Masaomi had a debt to pay off to the vampire. The usually blood thirsty Elf with his serene face would go charging after any threat. Of course, he was very young, even in human standards, so maybe he had wised up enough not to take on a fully grown vampire.

Right.

And Mikado let himself get dressed up as a frilly maid when he was a cat.

"Masaomi, I won't pry, but maybe one day you can tell me what happened."

Masaomi didn't freeze up, didn't turn around, didn't ask how his best friend knew. He just kept walking.

"One day. That's a promise."

"After all, Izaya-kun kissed me last night." He said it casually, just for Masaomi to hear. What he wasn't expecting was the white paw that descended on his shoulder.

"You mean that flea kissed you? I'll kill him!"

…..Heiwajima-san, a Byakko and assigned protector of Ikebukuro, had been sneaking up behind him. Although the great protector was socially awkward, they were both cats.

Okay, Heiwajima-san is a Great White Tiger, but he liked spending time with Mikado-kun. What he hated with an absolute no-change policy was the vampire that preyed on the humans in the city of Ikebukuro.

Outside of Ikebukuro, outside of his jurisdiction, there was nothing he could do. Heiwajima-san is powerful, but even he knows his limits.

"Ah! Heiwajima-san! He wasn't being a pervert! It was just his nature. In his culture, kissing doesn't have the same meaning! Remember when Kasuka-san explained to you that giving red roses in Germany meant it was a love confession?"

The White Tiger flicked an ear at Mikado. Because humans hardly cared to look at Heiwajima-san, he cast a simple glamour and walked upright with his body vaguely human.

Hence the white and black bartender suit.

"If I see that flea, I'll kill him. It was your first kiss, wasn't it?"

Mikado blushed scarlet. How could he have forgotten! Quickly running his hands over his neck, Mikado felt for a collar. He might be okay with Izaya-san, but he hardly knew him! There was nothing to build a relationship on!

No collar.

"Ne, Heiwajima-san, if Izaya-san had collared Mikado, I'd hold him down and let you punch."

"Thanks, Makoko-kun."

"….It's Masaomi-kun."

"Right. Masaomi-kun. Sorry."

"It's okay, you're really busy, and we're REALLY LATE!"

Masaomi grabbed Mikado up in his arms and sprinted. Elves are known for their speed. And since Mikado barely clocked in at eighty kilograms with his slight frame, he made it to the school gate in time for the bell.

The next bell would be class.

"I hope you have a great day! Many successes!"

Mikado waved Masaomi off in the hallway, and then stepped into his classroom. Finding his assigned seat, he slid into it, and surveyed the humans.

Maybe he could practice aura and see human emotions before class started, or during lunch? If all he kept in defending himself was Shadow Walking, he could get seriously hurt at some point.

Waiting for class to start, Mikado didn't hear her footfalls until she was at the door.

A/N: I bet everyone knows who I'm talking about. But I'm too tired to write anymore, and I should have been in bed three hours ago. G'morning!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this is so late! But I was on a writing binge, and decided to keep up the writing, so it's going on one and I thought, let's update a story!

I'm so sleeping in today.

On with the Story!

Mikado felt his ears perk up as Anri-chan and Saika walked into the room. Well, to the humans it looked like one human girl had walked in and sat in the front.

But to Mikado, it was one of his classmates from the summer intern that let him get into the city. Besides the fact that Masaomi had invited him.

But behaving as though you knew someone on the first day of class when humans who had gone to school with Anri-chan were about, it was best to play dumb.

Mikado realized that all the other boys were staring at Anri-chan for one particular reason, and he bristled.

Anri-chan was a Queen, and she could choose her own mate! Quite staring at her, you filthy pieces of !

Saika turned around and sent him a warning glance before Mikado could start hissing at the class. Relaxing slightly Mikado rubbed his forehead.

Well, he would lick his hand and then rub his face, but right now, the only comfort he could give himself was a socially accepted human practice of rubbing one's forehead.

The teacher walked in, and introductions begin.

"Ah, Mikado-kun, thank you for volunteering."

Well, at least the cover up of being a class representative would do for why they were so familiar with each other. Anri-chan had to scramble for the register to hid her pleased smile, but Saika was doubled over laughing about their antics.

A few classrooms away, Masaomi felt his ear twitch and widen as he picked up Saika's laughter. It sounded like the two of them were getting along. After waiting for the feeling to pass, Masaomi made sure that his ear hadn't actually lengthened, and then turn back to the boring human lessen that he would never need.

Mostly because he did better with self-teaching and had covered the material last week. The material was interesting, but the teacher just wasn't.

At the end of the school day, Mikado caught up with Masaomi waiting at the school gate. "Some teacher scared Anri-chan. I got a whiff of his scent, and I nearly clawed him with cat scratch fever. Any dirt?"

"Nothing that Anri-chan can't tell her overprotective friend. And yes, I already know and I have taken measures to protect her. Because we are willfully ignorant that our lovely ero Anri-chan can take care of herself."

Mikado felt his ears droop. "Sorry, I overreacted. I just felt trouble radiate off him like a bad ghost."

Masaomi glanced at Mikado out of his eyes as they crossed the walkway. "I take it that you've been practicing reading human aura, instead of yokai aura."

Mikado frowned.

"You know that humans change faster than demons. Besides, it's humans that scare me, not demons."

"Right, right. Hey, there's Anri! Let's get ice cream together!"

As they cleared the corner, they noticed the three human girls, and the gang of humans around the corner.

And catnip to crawfish, the male human with the girls was part of the gang.

"Crap. What do we do?" Masaomi whispered.

Mikado gulped and started edging closer to the standoff.

A/N: Yes, I'm evil for cliff hangers. I just had to ask myself, for how long will I mirror the actual happenings in the anime, and was I ever going to deviate into my own story line?

Perhaps next chapter. I know I was going somewhere with this, and that I would- oh, there's the idea. Yes, that will do nicely. You don't have to ask, you'll find out in another few chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Durarara!

On with the Story!

As he began to edge towards the group, Mikado reviewed what to do when confronted with humans. So far, Anri-chan was playing the meek posture card.

Saika was itching to wrap her hands around the human and love them. The demon was one crazy person.

Uhm, when confronting a human, manners were best, and don't bristle. Try to walk away. Don't attack. If the humans attack, run.

So running away was the only thing to do? Well, if Anri-chan ran, it looked like she would just be chased. Maybe he and Masaomi could run interference. As Mikado started to step out, an arm slung around his shoulder.

"My, cutting in to save a friend. How noble."

The same arm shoved him into the group.

"Then again, bullying is rather lame."

It was the vampire from last night. Mikado wondered what the heck Orihara Izaya was going to do. Running away was what the rule book said, but the vampire wasn't passing a class to graduate.

He wasn't about to harass the humans, was he?

Saika smiled and stayed put. Anri-chan shifted slightly. For some reason, she had taken an immediate dislike to Izaya-san.

Watching Izaya break the girl's cell phone and then nearly scalp the male gangster, Mikado held tightly onto Anri-chan.

For someone who was just saved by the vampire, she really wanted to rip him to shreds.

Then Izaya started to follow them. Masaomi was bristling slightly as Izaya traveled back towards him with his friends instead of accepting Mikado's thanks and going on his way. Instead, the vampire had to interrogate them!

"So, Mikado, do you dislike fish?"

"Eh? Sorry?"

"It's just, usually kittens taste like fish or milk, but you just tasted like coca-cola." Izaya licked his lips and stood up.

"Perhaps a second taste…" A convenience store trash can stopped him. Now, if irony lived in Mikado's life, the trash can would have smacked the vampire in the face.

Instead, Izaya was glanced in the side. Masaomi and Anri-chan winced, while Mikado wondered if Izaya let himself get hit.

He had seen how fast he could move last night.

Shizuo stormed over, tail bristling.

"You damn flea! How dare you harass a kid! Get out of Ikebukuro before I report you!"

"And to what higher power will you report me to, Shizu-chan? I haven't actually broken any laws."

"I do believe there's a certain Dullahan that would love to take orders from the main School as a transporter."

Izaya's face became stony. The flick blade came out. Well, to humans, flick blades are scarier than waving one's nails at a person. Picking a fight against an entity that could take down the local buildings would bring unwanted attention to you if you fought them back bare-handed.

Just as Mikado wondered how obvious it would be to disappear with Masaomi and Anri-chan through a back shadow, the gang arrived.

Once disposed of by the city's protector that must have really misdirected his anger, the Byakko turned to find the three still together.

"Normal people run away."

"Well, Orihara-san went the direction I need to go to get home, so unless there's a way to get to Sunshine from that way, I'll just be following him."

"Hmm… hey, Seymon!"

"Da?"

Seymon landed next to Shizuo. The giant man…wasn't he the same person who tried to pull in characters for Russia Sushi?

"S-Simon?" Mikado blurted out.

"Ah, yes. Hello, young sir. You need to get to Sunshine Sixty, yes? There's a park that you can cut through."

After directing the children to Sunshine Sixty, they said their goodbyes and headed out.

"Oh, come on, Mikado. You must have known that something was off when you first saw Simon. He's just that great at blending in." Kida teased him.

"Yeah…I just wasn't expecting to see the son of Baba Jaga." Mikado kept walking. The son of a powerful sorceress…what was he doing in Japan? Aiding travelers? Well, providing rest and comfort to people in a strange land could be interpreted as an act of good deeds.

Deciding to let the situation be, Mikado made it home safely. Anri-chan and Saika peeled off, and Masaomi shuffled into the kitchen.

"I'll make you some tea. My parents are out, and there aren't any chores to do."

"I'd love to have you stay over, Masaomi. Tea sounds wonderful. Should I take the glamour off?"

"Nah, leave it on. This place is really dingy. Remind me to buy you a baseball bat. One of those good iron ones."

"I'd prefer a wood one!" Mikado called back to him. Then he slipped off his jacket and hung it up.

Shuffling through his bag, Mikado placed out his homework. The kettle was whistling once he was done with math, and when Masaomi brought out both mugs, Mikado laid the work aside.

"Wow. You really want to blend in."

"Well, I came in from the country. I was able to blend in with top marks there, but I wanted to try a city. This place is so huge. Besides, I have no idea what I'll do with my life. I'm pretty good with computers, but spending my days in an office…I wouldn't be able to handle it. I want to be able to move."

Masaomi rolled his mechanical pencil around. "Well, I wouldn't worry about it until I have to apply to college. At the very worst, you could write stories about mythologies and find some temple with a plethora of scrolls."

Mikado snorted into his tea. He was not going to rob his family store house for some old nursery tales. He wasn't that desperate.

"Well, thanks for having me over."

"No problem."

Once their homework was done, Mikado surfed the internet for pick up lines that Masaomi could try next time.

He also slipped in some put downs in reply to when Masaomi said the lines out loud.

After realizing that Mikado was poking fun at him, Masaomi got creative, to which Mikado got witty. After they were doubled over and laughing, Mikado realized something very crucial to the sleep over.

"You can have my futon."

"Eh? Mikado, you mean you only have one person bedding?"

"Yeah." Mikado looked embarrassed. Masaomi waved it off.

"So long as you don't get cold, I'll be able to sleep tonight. Otherwise, I can be your furnace, baby."

"But do you come with an off switch?"

"Okay, ouch."

Mikado rolled out the bedding, then slipped into the kitchen to make a bento lunch.

"I hope you still have money, because I can't fit two servings in this."

"I've got some."

Setting the lunch in the mini fridge, Mikado double-checked his homework and set it back in his messenger bag.

Then he curled up and went to sleep, Masaomi's open gaze and even breathing telling him the elf was already fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Someone was scratching his back, and it felt ever so nice. They actually had nails, instead of the annoying blunt kind that were too close to the skin. Getting someone's fingertips just wasn't pleasant when they were applying pressure in five places.<p>

Now, a single hand petting was nice, but nothing would ever beat those five nails, just raking down his skin.

Well, except maybe ten nails.

Mikado purred louder and arched, pushing his back into the sensation. This was a pleasant way to wake up. He should invite Masaomi over more.

"Nyaaah. Masaomi, so good."

Mikado arched in, sinking his lower back and creating a valley. When the sensation traveled to his lower back, he arched again, reaching up to meet the hand.

A shout and something getting thrown past his head woke him up.

"Hisss!"

"That was mean, Kida-kun."

"You were feeling him up! Get out before I throw you out!"

"My, my, you have grown up."

"Mikado! Mikado, wake up! There's an intruder!"

"Aw, after all I've done for you, you could at least call me Izaya-san."

"What the hairball?"

Something grabbed the base of his tail, peeking out over the top of the boxers, and tugged. Not hard, but enough for Mikado to wake up completely and realize that Izaya had paid him a morning visit.

Pulling his tail out of Izaya's grasp, Mikado ignored how Izaya would squeeze the tail intermittently.

"Izaya. One good reason before I start clawing you." Mikado felt his fur stand on end.

The vampire put his hands up. "I have a message from our loyal police force. Someone's been snatching humans and our kind. They just disappear. They're looking into it, and just wanted to get the word out."

"So you come all the way from Shinjuku just to warn us?"

"I think you're adorable when you're flustered. Not to mention, those shorts are almost completely off." He eyed the low riding shorts on Mikado's hips.

Mikado stretched out his hand. Thin, nearly clear claws began to emerge from between his fingers, another one sliding out under his wrist. After flexing his hand, Mikado retracted the claws.

"Next time Izaya-san, please knock."

The vampire gave a nod, before leaving with a jaunty wave.

Mikado sighed, shuffling into the bathroom.

"I'll be out in ten minutes. We have two hours before school."

"Yeah." Masaomi answered. He sounded distant.

Mikado popped his head back into the room.

"Masaomi. I'm fine. Thanks for saving me. I mean, so long as we don't go wandering around at night, we'll be fine, right?"

Masaomi returned his smile.

"Of course, Mikado."

Once his friend was grumbling about the water and stupid human cleanliness and hairballs, Kida opened up his cell phone.

A brief message later, the Yellow Scarves leader was satisfied that every tree elf, sea elf, and sky dweller would hear about the perceived threat.

He just wished Izaya had thought the bonuses of sending him a serious email would have counted more than delivering the message in person.

Slinking into the kitchen, Kida started up the eggs and toast for breakfast. Then he switched off with Mikado, who was fussing with the towel now.

His friend was not a morning person. After the shower and suiting up, they started walking to school. They may as well chat in the court yard instead of losing track of time at home.

Once the bell rang for homeroom, Kida risked sending a text to someone on the police force.

Kadota-san,

Izaya's spreading the word about snatchings.

Kida

* * *

><p>AN: So the warning wasn't actually for Mikado, it was for Masaomi. I wondered if people would pick up on that just from the words passed between the two, (such as how the series didn't reveal certain facts until later, and you just went with what was presented) but then I decided, this chapter feels like a filler. Let's see about deviating and throwing in some interest.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Durarara! And I was so busy getting distracted (life, Static Shock, drama in life) that you all have Billie Holiday to thank for bringing me back. Otherwise, who knows when I would remember I had this story. -.-'

On with the story!

Kida shuffled into class, his cell phone on silent. He was rather perturbed about the vampire. For one, he had to have found out about the kidnappings either straight after he left them, or simply made a round trip to Shinjuku and back.

The second part bothering him, was if he had told Shizuo-san. After all, there was no way the snatchings were happening under the watchful eye of the Byakko.

Masaomi pulled open his book and copied down notes automatically. His thoughts were on the predicament they faced.

Once, a long time ago, when humans were fewer and resources were plenty, they had lived well enough together. Today, though…humans were many, and there was no place left to go except to integrate to survive. Humans used to talk about another world they could go to, a place devoid of humans, a place only for the fairy folk and the demons.

Now, they had forgotten the old paths. In fact, the only person old enough to remember any way back to their old homes, if their old homes were even real, and not some human tale that played telephone down the centuries.

Too bad she was missing those memories, more memories, and her head as well.

Then again, maybe the snatchers didn't know that they were grabbing non-humans. And if none of the non-humans cracked, if they remained human acting, then perhaps it was a false alarm.

Masaomi wished that it was a false alarm, even going so far to rap his knuckles against the wood of his desk as the bell rang, signaling the next class.

Perhaps, with the vampire's extensive network, and Shizuo-san's own duty to protect, they could stop whoever it was snatching humans and non-humans alike.

A thought struck Masaomi, causing him to bend over in his desk, shaking.

He hoped that the snatchers weren't aliens!

* * *

><p>Saika trailed around the room, looking at all the humans. She loved them so much! And she loved all of them!<p>

Anri-chan ignored her, focusing on her studies, posture straight and meek.

_Sometimes, _Mikado reflected, _being able to see both of them was just about as freaky as not knowing that someone was breathing down your neck._

He turned back to the pop quiz, scrawling in the last answer. Then he turned to the window. Anri-chan didn't know about the snatchings yet.

While dangerous, Anri-chan couldn't keep humans under Saika's influence twenty-four seven. In fact, if the wrong people found out about Anri-chan, she would be 'murdered' and hidden with the rest of the demons from the humans. In fact, she had the best blending in that Mikado had seen. She was polite, well spoken, and soft. Everyone remembered her, but they couldn't actually name anything about her.

She passed through their lives.

Mikado sighed. He wished he could have lasting attachments to some humans, but passing his test without blowing his cover…besides, he seemed normal enough to the humans when he hung out with his own kind, so actually, 'be seen making friends' was off his list. The School would rule from the human perspective, so he was alright.

Besides, perhaps when he figured out what his job would be, he could make more friends.

The teacher signed for him to start taking the quizzes, so Mikado got up and began collecting them. As he wondered around the room, he noticed that someone's eyes were tracking him. The way he walked.

He noted where the eyes came from, and went about. After all, they were covertly watching him, and a confrontation now would be bad.

Besides, he was just jumpy that someone was watching him after he heard about snatchers that morning.

* * *

><p>Saika twirled around the girl staring at Mikado. So far, nothing from this adorable human! But she was definitely checking Mikado out, and so far, there wasn't anything nice in her look. Perhaps he was in the way of who she wanted to look at?<p>

Crouching down, Saika looked level with the girl, then paced over the desks to where she was starring. There was a guy there. A Seiji-kun who had nearly not come to class, but after conferring with his sister, had indeed attended.

So why was Mika-chan glaring at Mikado?

Smiling widely at how lovely her humans are, Saika went back to Anri-nee-san.

* * *

><p>Mikado yawned.<p>

His hand shot up, because Mikado could already feel his tongue extend and curl up as his lips drew back. Masaomi whistled.

"I know Orihara-san woke us up early, but wow, Mikado."

Anri-chan stiffened across from them.

"Wah! Totally not how it sounded! He came to warn us about how someone is stealing humans and other creatures."

Anri-chan gave them a level look, while Saika laughed her head off, rolling in between them and pounding the floor in her laughter.

"If that is all." She eventually said in a mild tone.

Mikado nodded.

"Yeah, Heiwajima-san doesn't really like him, but then again, he doesn't like anyone who delights in seeing humans reactions, usually in the sense of suffering, that has been deliberately caused. What I want to know is why Izaya-san warned us and not Heiwajima-san." He sipped his canned milk and finished off his vegetables.

Masaomi nodded.

"And all we know is that people are disappearing. There's no word if anyone's made it back, or if the snatching are indiscriminate, or if they know that they're stealing humans and others." Masaomi added lowly.

Anri-chan put up her lunch, before wiping off her hands on a handkerchief.

"I can have Saika look around, see if my daughter has heard anything."

"Oh yeah, congrats on that! I heard you have more humans to love!" Masaomi enthused.

Mikado blinked. Surely if someone was running around stabbing people, they would have heard about it?

"Not the kind of people who report stabbings, Mikado. And it doesn't have to be that kind of knife. Any knife will do." Anri-chan smiled that rare smile of hers. The kind that said she was pleased, and at a secret she knew.

Deciding not to pry, Mikado changed the subject to a free end essay they had been given.

"I mean, what is the theme supposed to be? I stayed behind and talked to the teacher, but 'an inspiring quote or life living' could be anything. And then what do we do with it? Just write about how we came to like it so much and how it shaped our daily life?" Mikado could feel his tail twitch back and forth.

It was so confusing and enticing at the same time. Like a mouse that had only one way to its home, but had stored grain within its home.

A frustrating problem that actually had two endings. No matter how much he watched the mouse hole, there was the likely hood that he would get hungry before the mouse did. Too hungry to hunt it.

Anri-chan and Masaomi refrained from pointing out that whatever Mikado was thinking about was causing his pupils to slit and his irises to widen.

Then again, the mouse wouldn't know if he left a trap for it, or even better, blocked the entrance. Then the mouse would be forced to make a second entrance to use, and he might be waiting for it.

Shaking himself, Mikado turned back to his friends.

Saika, bored with the silence, piped up.

"She wasn't glaring at you. She was just frustrated that you're blocking her view of Seiji-kun. The poor girl. I love her so much, and she doesn't know it yet. Her and Seiji."

Anri-chan nodded.

Masaomi pouted.

"Mou! I was hoping for a chance with such a beautiful creature!"

"Masaomi, she's a stalker." Mikado deadpanned.

Masaomi gasped. "No! Say it isn't so! Anri-chan?"

Anri-chan smiled.

Masaomi held up his hand to his forehead. "Alas, a beauty is gone before ever having the chance to be graced by the all charming me!"

Mikado rolled his eyes. "You have charms all right. The kind that go one a cell phone strap." He folded up his bento box, before realizing that he had said that out loud.

Oops.

Masaomi tackled him.

* * *

><p>The rest of the school day passed, with new assignments collected and due ones handed in. Mikado noticed that Mika, was her name, continued to stare at him.<p>

And just as he had suspected, Seiji was completely oblivious, paying attention to his teacher.

Sighing, and wishing he wasn't caught in between the two, Mikado waited to be reassigned to another seat. Preferably the one in the back next to the window. Where, he had noticed, all the main characters in manga seemed to sit.

The final bell rang soon enough, and Mikado hung back to help with the chores.

Finally, it was time to go. Anri-chan peeled off, deciding that even with the new events, she would be safe on her own. Masaomi walked Mikado to his door, and then left to go straight home, promising to call him when he arrived.

Anri-chan called him, letting him know she was safe, and after hanging up, Masaomi was calling him.

"I have a change of plans. Can you meet me at Russia Sushi for dinner in say, an hour and a half? There are some people I want you to meet. Anri-chan's already met them."

Mikado agreed.

In an hour and fifteen minutes, his homework was done, and he grabbed a shadow to an alley near Russia Sushi, and hoped out after checking to see that it was abandoned. A stroll around the park, and he arrived at Russia Sushi with five minutes to spare.

"Hello, sushi good!" Simon called.

"Hello, Simon! Is Masaomi here already?"

Nodding, the man led Mikado towards the back of the shop, into a smaller partition. The room was cozy, and in it, there was Masaomi, a demon eating tengu, a siren, a human, and-

"Excuse me," Mikado asked, addressing the hoodie wearing youth, "but are you a ghost?"

The man grinned.

"Well, actually, not quite." He declared.

"I'm a shinigami, deputy to the tengu over there."

* * *

><p>AN: If you have issues with who is what in the van gang, speak up now, or hold your peace. I'll edit this if it isn't up to snuff, but hopefully you all will find out who the evil nemesis is over the next two chapters, I guess. Or, if not outright, have a guess at least.

Yawn. I'm clocking out to bed. Hope you all enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Durarara! And after a few more chapters, I will most likely vanish back into another fandom. Update: I couldn't write today, because I got the call that my granny has passed away. So this is late, but was mostly written prior to the funeral.

On with the story!

Masaomi leaned back, twining his fingers around the back of his head.

"Hey, hey, Mikado, you don't have to be so formal."

Mikado refrained from swatting his friend in front of such powerful deities. He knew cities were dangerous, but these were some legendary creatures!

Kadota made a calming gesture.

"He's right, you know. We rarely stand on principle here. So, if you don't mind sitting up, you really don't need to pay homage to us."

Mikado straightened up slowly, his legs folded underneath him. "But you are the cities protectors, few of many, yes?"

The Shinigami cocked his head to the side.

"Well, aside from us, and the Byakko, and the Dullahan, there isn't anyone."

Mikado felt slightly faint. So many powerful entities in one city….this was so interesting!

"Mikaa~aado, you're acting like the country bumpkin from Saitama in front of them." Masaomi sighed, leaning back on his arms to support him.

"It's alright." The siren murmured, her nose buried in a book. Shutting it and sliding it into her bag, she smiled at them. "We don't actually have to talk business until the food arrives, and it's nice to be treated like stars for a change!"

_That's right._ Mikado realized. _To these people, the humans only see them as ordinary humans. There are no more shrines, or priests who worship these creatures that can actually see them. _

Mikado scanned across the three creatures, looking at each of them. They worked so hard, did anyone ever thank them? Then again, they had to supply for themselves in order to be defenders, but it really helped to have one's ego stroked in a while. Trust him, he's a cat.

Having someone fawn over you did wonders to your health.

That was when he noticed the human sitting next to the Tengu, opposite of Masaomi.

The human was quietly watching him.

Mikado felt his hairs rise at the calm, steady look. He matched the human, stare for stare.

The human blinked first.

Mikado blinked in surprise.

"Wait a minute- are you a priest?"

The man smiled. "You're right, he is a smart one. My name is Togusa, I drive the van. That way we have legal means of transportation that doesn't include sprouting wings or explaining why no one saw you."

The man was dressed in a vest and a button up shirt, and almost nothing about him screamed priest…except for the beads around his neck.

Mikado gave him a low bow as well.

"Thank you for looking after them, Togusa-san."

Togusa gave a wide grin. "Well, it's nice to meet someone who remembers to notice the one who takes care of the temple after thanking the deities. It's also my job to introduce them. So, this is Kyohei Kadota. He is the leader, and the Tengu who wells within this city. He carries many of the same duties as the Byakko, and in fact, went to school with him."

"This here is Erika Karisawa. She's an Otaku, and a siren. She's usually very good about behaving. Her Otaku friend is Walker Yumasaki, who, as you have noticed, is rather hazardous to have around."

Mikado inclined his head to each of them.

Masaomi straightened up.

"Whoa, wait. Walker-san is here? I thought you would tell me next time!"

Mikado twisted to look at his friend for his outburst.

"Aaah, sorry, Masaomi-kun. Since Mikado was a nekomata, I thought that it wouldn't matter, since he could see Walker-san, and you aren't here to talk to him."

Masaomi deflated some, then removed his hands from the table top.

"I'm sorry I overreacted. I just thought, that if Walker-san could get past me, so could Orihara-san."

Kadota gave the Elf a steady, level gaze.

"Kida. I went to school with Izaya, I would know if he was here, or eavesdropping from his usual purchase at the counter."

Kadota didn't raise his voice, but in the silence, there was a shuffle of feet, and then the door chimed, signaling someone leaving.

Mikado gave the Tengu an appreciative look. He hadn't even sensed the vampire, and he had been stalked by the vampire just a few nights ago.

Simon arrived, handing out tea and trays. Then he left, shutting the door behind him.

Kadota's face imperceptibly shifted, and then he was fixing Masaomi with a steady look.

"I received your text. What do you think Orihara-san is up to?"

"Besides using this as an excuse to 'kyaah' as the humans put it over my best friend, he's looking into who is kidnapping humans and our kind. The way he phrased it, I thought that they were deliberately looking out for our kind, and performing something that needs both humans and our kind."

"By our kind, do you mean just Elves?" asked Erika.

Masaomi shook his head.

"No. Not just the Fey. I mean, all Fable kind."

Walker released a low breath. Mikado wrinkled his nose, smelling dirt and grave soil. Fanning the air, Walker spoke up.

"He's telling the truth, or so far as he can determine the truth. Please add what your intuition tells you, Kida-kun."

The Elf nodded.

"I think he knows who is doing this. Without aiming them towards our kind, because they had some evidence of us before hand. He's with them for mutual benefit, but their either crossing into no longer being useful, becoming dangerous to his wellbeing, or are trying to cut him out of the situation. Perhaps all three. Perhaps they don't even know he is a vampire. That's all my thinking brought forth to me."

Masaomi finished speaking.

Mikado was watching everyone intently, waiting to hear what they had to say.

"Itadakimasu." Togusa-san intoned.

They all split their chopsticks and dug into the sushi.

Masaomi held his hands palm up and his lips moved, then he too ate.

Mikado looked around. They were eating?

"We can't think on an empty stomach, Nekomata-kun." Erika said, a twinkle in her eye. "Besides, you won't be eating if you don't eat now. You were asked here beyond Masaomi-kun changing plans on you, correct?"

Mikado gave Masaomi a side long look, but the Elf just drained his tea and asked for more from the pot.

Washing his hands, Mikado washed his face and then picked up the chopsticks to eat.

It seemed that this meeting would be lasting a long time.

* * *

><p>After the trays were cleared away, Mikado left enough to tip Simon, and Masaomi and Togusa paid for the dinner. Then they all piled into the van.<p>

"So what's with the protective nature? I mean, I've heard of Blood Elves before, but this is the first time I've seen you have to touch up on your hair job, Masaomi-kun." Kadota stated.

Masaomi relaxed his shoulders.

"Orihara-san kissed Mikado."

The van lurched to a stop. Togusa whipped the steering wheel, bringing the van to the side of the road and parking there. Then he reached over Kadota and opened the glove compartment, rummaging through before he pulled something out.

Twisting around, he handed something to Mikado. It was a cell phone, with a pink casing and a checkered board. Then he passed back a cord.

"Input the information into the new cell phone. You're going to need it." He ordered.

Nodding, Mikado made to move the information, while the priest chanted.

There was a _vruum_ from the driver's side. A yellow helmet appeared by Togusa, but the rider politely waited.

After the information was finished, Togusa finished chanting, his hands white around the wheel.

The sound of a hand rapping against the window sounded.

Togusa rolled down the window.

"Ah, hello, Celty-san. How is Shinra today?"

The rider held up some cell phone instead of removing her helmet.

Mikado folded the cell phone and slipped it into his bag. He passed the cord back up, and then settled down.

"Ah, thank you Celty. Just a drive around the city." Togusa replied, and then the driver pulled away.

Togusa resumed driving.

"Well, aside from Orihara-san showing more typical vampire strains, anything else?"

Masaomi began to rattle off names and last known locations. Walker-san was marking down what Masaomi said, and then he and Erika puzzled over the map.

"It's too spread out. Even factoring in time, these places don't have a central location above or underground to report back to."

"Which means that the kidnappers themselves are hired and paid per hit." Kadota intoned from the front seat.

Masaomi nodded.

"Keep in touch, both of you." Kadota asked.

Realizing that they were back at his place, Mikado got out.

"Ah, I'm coming with you. My parents are at meetings to move most of us out- those that can't fight, or aren't stable." Masaomi hopped out.

"Thanks for the lift!" He called back to the van.

"Take care." Kadota called back.

Masaomi pulled Mikado towards the house, when they heard the sound of a bike coming up. A black rider moved after the van, passing the boys. He, or a flat chested she, moved by with a yellow helmet that had cat ears.

"Isn't that the rider Togusa-san was talking to?"

"Hmm? Our lovely resident Dullahan from Ireland? Yes, that is she, Celty-san. We should get inside." Masaomi actually hustled Mikado inside and then locked the door.

"So, let's do our homework and go to bed! It's been a long day!"

"Masaomi-kun…"

"Yes, Mikado?"

"Ah, nothing."

Mikado watched Masaomi vanish into the apartment, and wondered just how much his best friend wasn't telling him. He was rolling with so many dangerous others, and he never said anything in their emails.

And his reaction to Walker-san, after Mikado asked if he was a Shinigami….had Masaomi somehow not heard him?

More questions bloomed in Mikado's head.

_How do the English say…Curiosity killed the cat._

Mikado felt his mouth quirk into a smile that showed his eyeteeth.

_Satisfaction brought him back._

He wasn't a Nekomata for nothing.

"Actually, how about some more tea and snacks while we go over the homework, Masaomi? I think my mom sent me a home care package, and telling her I shared them with you means she'll send more next time."

"Haha, Mikado, you trickster, you!"

Mikado followed Masaomi's voice into the living room.

Oh yes, satisfaction brought him back.

* * *

><p>AN: Don't look at me if it felt creepy near the end. The grief is really throwing my writing off, so I might actually kill off some people, or become rather morbid. Ooooh, I could get graphic for the abductings and experiments. Ya'll are so lucky that I'm listening to music while I write.

Sigh. Just don't expect another update so fast, okay? I feel so exhausted….and I keep looking for her, or expecting her to be eating when I come downstairs…

Till next time. Most of what's going up right now was already written pre phone call.


End file.
